Take My Breath Away
by banginglovato
Summary: Dani and Santana realize love at first sight may be real. (Smut)
1. Chapter 1

*Danis point of view*

Its been exactly 2 weeks since i moved into this new town. I originally just wanted to escape my family and past life but I'm starting to see it as a change full of possibilities, i have a new job and apartment, if i was lucky i could maybe even get a new girlfriend. My thoughts were soon interrupted by the blaring of my alarm clock. I jumped out of bed and began searching for my work uniform. I spotted it hanging over my doorknob and went to grab the red article of clothing but was soon interrupted by another blaring sound. i grabbed my phone off my dresser just to see it had been my mom calling, i know she must be worried but i cant help but be angry with her... with everyone in my past life for that matter. i looked at my clock and realized i had been spending too much time thinking, today's my first day of work so i had wanted to get a good start. After i took a quick shower i pulled the red uniform over my head and put my hair up. I then put on the long boots i was expected to wear. _'I sure hope there isn't anyone particularly attractive'_ i thought to myself but decided to put on makeup just in case because you never know. '_alright i guess i should be heading off'_.

*Santanas POV*

"Santana, why haven't you got the orders i asked you to take care of?" I heard the grumpy old man say in an angry tone "Sorry, I overheard Rachel talking about a new worker and was curious what time she would be coming in?" I said, still in a partial daze. "it should be anytime now... In fact i believe that's her now" he said gesturing towards the door. I looked up and could have sworn i had seen an angel, her blond locks pulled back to reveal her amazing facial features. She beamed a dazzling smile and looked adorable in her waitress uniform. She looked around the diner confused, probably not knowing where to begin her shift. "Can you go help her Santana?" my boss said as he began to walk back into the kitchen. "Yeah no problem" I said, glad to have an excuse to interact with the newcomer. I approached the gorgeous girl cautiously, making sure to not ruin my first impression. " Hi, I'm Santana, you must be the new worker?" I asked as if i didn't already know. "Yes that would be me" she said with a slight smile. At that moment I thought i was going to need to run away, her voice was as angelic as her face and it was almost too much to handle. I had no idea how i was going to be working with this girl almost everyday.

*Danis POV*

As soon as the the tall, tanned, brunette stepped towards me i was glad i decided to put on makeup. She looked like a model with her long hair and and perfect teeth, i instantly knew i was going to have to watch out for her. I wanted so much to reach out and touch her face to make sure she was real and not an angel that's descended from heaven itself. "Here follow me Ill get you started with your shift" she said with a hint of hesitation in her voice. Could it be that she was just as nervous as I am? I knew that i was going to make this girl mine. '_What are you thinking Dani, the only thing you know about her is her name'_ I snapped at myself. Luckily i have plenty of time to learn who this beautiful girl is. "An easy first task is refilling the ketchup bottles" Santana said as she handed me a box of empty ones with a slight smile on her face. "Ah, okay thank you" I said returning the smile she had given me. "Let me know if you need any help" Santana said, turning to walk to another table. I could have sworn she was purposely swaying her hips a bit more than usual as she strutted away. '_Its probably just my imagination'_ I thought to myself but right before i could finish admiring the view from behind, the taller girl turned and winked at me, nearly taking my breath away. '_Oh, its on now' _I thought with a growing determination to seduce the girl first.

*Santanas POV*

_'Oh my god i cant believe i just did that, i don't even know if she swings that way' _I thought as I sent a nervous glance at the new girl. She had been here for 2 hours and i was already completely captivated by her smile, and the way she talks, and how her hair settled delicately on her shoulders. _' Before i do anything further i should probably learn more about her' . _I made my way back over to the table i had left her at and took a seat in the chair directly across from her. She raised an eyebrow at me, probably wondering what had led me back over here. I then realized i came back having no idea what i was going to say. "Uhm hi again" i mumbled hoping she wouldn't be creeped out by my sudden reappearance. She smirked and replied with a simple "hey gorgeous". My heart started pounding and my palms started to sweat, i wasn't expecting that at all. Her smirk grew wider as if she knew exactly what i was feeling. "It will be closing time soon, what do you think about going on a walk with me?" Dani asked innocently. "S-sure" i replied. I have no idea why i was so scared, this isn't like me. "I look forward to getting to know you" Dani said standing up to get her jacket. "So, are you coming?" She asked as she extended a hand towards me. "Id love to" I replied, grabbing her hand "Lets go".


	2. Chapter 2

*Dani's POV *  
I led my new friend outside the doors of the diner and was hit by a chilly blast of fall air. I noticed Santana beginning to shiver and realized she hadn't brought a jacket with her. I pulled my hand away from hers, took off my own jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. I then proceeded to gently pull her hair out from under the jacket and grabbed her hand again. "Wont you be cold now?" Santana asked me worriedly. "No, were almost there anyways so don't worry about it" I said smiling. "Okay I just don't want you to catch a cold because of- Hey!? Did you feel that?" Santana exclaimed. "Yeah it must be starting to rain.. You can stay at my place until it passes over if you'd like" I said, secretly praying she would say yes. "Yeah if it isn't a bother that would be nice" she replied with excitement lighting up her eyes.  
*Santana's POV*  
The rain started pouring down all at once, luckily we were right by Dani's apartment. She pulled out her key and jammed it into the key hole. After swinging the door open she smiled and nodded towards the doorway. I stepped inside the room gracious to get out of the rain. It was a fairly nice apartment for someone who just moved here. I was too busy admiring the room to notice Dani had gone missing. Before I could call out to her I saw two arms extending beyond both sides of my waist. I couldn't help but let out a gasp when i was suddenly pulled into a warm embrace by the shorter girl, she then led me to her couch and I allowed her to sit me down. She stared into my eyes with lust and desire, just as I had been wanting to earlier. "You know I have been wanting to do this all day long?" She asked as she bit her lip at me. "I know exactly what you mean" I responded. Dani then plopped herself down on my lap, straddling my hips and looking up into my eyes. I pulled her face up to mine and crashed our lips together, moving to the sound of the pouring rain outside. Her tongue swirled around my lips, begging for entrance and I allowed her to enter. I ran my hand up under her shirt as she explored my mouth. She then proceeded to remove her shirt completely and moved her lips to my neck. I let out a moan as she sucked on my sweet spot and threw my head back. I couldn't take it any longer so I flipped her over so I was the one on top. She squealed in surprise at my sudden advance but nodded in approval of me taking control. I pulled off her skirt so she was only in her underwear now. "Not fair" she whined "I want to see your gorgeous body too". "Fine" I said removing my own clothes and tossing them to her apartment floor. I then planted kisses up and down her body making sure to exaggerate the ones on the sides of her thighs. "Santana pleaseee" she begged. "I need it now". But I wasn't quite done playing with her yet. I moved back up to her chest and unhooked her bra, throwing it beside our other clothing. I took one of her breast and swirled my tongue around her nipple until it hardened, fondling the other breast in my hand. I decided it was finally time to put her begging to a stop and moved back down to her lower half. I hooked my thumbs under her panties and slid them down her thighs. After having them removed I spread both of her legs apart and move my tongue along her thighs, stopping right before I hit her entrance. "SANTANA" Dani yelled through exasperated breaths. "What is it baby?" I said acting like I didn't know what she wanted. "I TOLD YOU I NEED IT NOW!" she yelled back. "What do you need?" I said teasing the girl even more. "FUCK ME NOW" she screamed, unable to take it any longer. I smirked and pushed two fingers into her and started pumping them in and out of her slowly at first but then at an accelerating speed. She threw her head back and moaned things like "more" and "faster". Feeling her insides beginning to tighten I forced another finger into her and started sucking and biting on her clit. She grew weak under me as her juices began to come out. I licked what was left and backed off of the girl letting her recover from her orgasm. "Next time its your turn to get fucked" Dani said still exasperated. I growled lustfully, wanting it now but I knew Dani had a long first day at work and decided to let her rest.


	3. Chapter 3

*Danis POV*  
A ray of sunlight escaped my curtains and cast upon me and the beautiful girl who had her arms wrapped around me. We must have fallen asleep on the couch together. Luckily, it was Saturday and neither of us had to work today. I turned over so I was facing Santana and pecked her lips, hoping to wake her up. She stirred in her sleep but didnt wake up so I decided to make some breakfast. I didnt have alot of food since I had moved in recently and just started my job so I decided to make the two of us coffee. As I poured the hot water into the brewer I heard a faint sound from the other room. I went to check on Santana but found she was still asleep. '_I must be hearing things' _I thought to myself. I turned to go back into the kitchen but heard it again. "Daniii" the soft voice pleaded. Santana was mumbling my name in her sleep. I couldnt help but smile upon hearing this. I gently smoothed her hair back and laughed when she scrunched her face up. "I love you darling" I whispered in her ear. Suddenly Santanas eyes shot open. "What was that?" she asked earnestly. "I uh.. I said I love you" I stammered, hoping she wouldnt reject me. "What do you mean you love me?" She asked, perking up a little more than before. "Santana Lopez.. I want you to be my girlfriend" I said grabbing both of her hands in my own and pulling her body against mine. "Of course Dani" she whispered in my ear which caused a chill to run down my back. We could have spent hours standing in the middle of my living room, holding each other so close. I could feel her heart beating against mine and her warm breath brushed my neck every once in a while. "Promise me that you will never leave me?" Santana whispered. "I promise"

-

Really short chapter sorry


	4. Chapter 4

*Danis POV*

The remainder of the day was spent cuddling and watching old movies. Santana rested her head on my lap as I played with her hair, occasionally leaning down to kiss her. "What movie should we watch next?" I asked as I took the one we had just finished out of the Dvd player. She stood up and walked over to the shelf that extended along my wall which held all my movies. "How about this one?" she said pulling out a case and grinning. I walked over to see what one she had chosen. it just so happened to be my least favorite movie that my friend bought me as a joke. "I dont know Santana.. Its kind of scary" I said peering at the masked killer on the front of the Dvd. "Thats the point silly" she said as she popped the movie into the player. I decided it aould be best just to go along with it, I could always cover my eyes if I got scared.

*Santanas POV* I was so glad to see Dani just so happened to have my favorite horror movie of all time but she reluctant to watch it. Once the movie began I could see her begin to shift uncomfortably in her seat. I pulled her closer to me and she nuzzled her head on my shoulder. "You know we dont have to watch this if you dont want to" I said knowing she was getting scared. "N-No its okay" she replied shakily. I paused the movie and pulled her on top of me, pushing her lips against mine. "So my girlfriends a scardey cat?" I teased, poking her cheek softly. "Shut up Santana" she replied as she pulled me in for another kiss


	5. Chapter 5

*Danis POV*

I pushed Santana to the floor and trailed one hand across her bare thigh, moving higher and higher until I reached her waist. "Wait" Santana said grabbing my hand "We have something to do today". "What do you mean?" I asked. "Lets go to the beach" she said with a smile plastered on her lips. She stood up, gently pulling me up with her and grabbed my hand pulling me to the hallway. "Now which room is your bedroom?" she asked. I led her to the door at the end of the hall and pushed it open. "How are you gonna go without a swimsuit?" I asked. "We can stop by my house, its along the way to the beach anyways". "Alright" I said as I rummaged through my dresser for my bikini. 'Ah here it Is' I thought when I finally found it

*Santanas POV*

I watched as my beautiful girlfriend removed what little clothing she was wearing and revealed her perfect curves. Awestruck, I took a step forward, tempted to run my hands up and down her as I did the night before but I held back. After Dani got her suit on I grabbed her a towel from her bathroom and we started out the door. "Which way is the beach?" Dani asked looking around for a sign of some sort. "Oh sorry I forgot you just moved in, it isnt far at all just start going right" I said leading the way. After about 3 minutes of walking and chatting about how pretty the trees were at this time of year we arrived at my front door. I had one of those code locks so I playfully covered Danis eyes with one hand and entered the numbers with the other. "Hey" Dani pouted "dont you trust me, baby?" she asked, jutting out her bottom lip. I tried to give her a peck on the lips but she grabbed my face, prolonging it into a full makeout. "We should probably get inside before the neighbors see" I said laughing and pulling her through the door. "Stay here ill go change really quick" I said as I ran up the stairs. "Dont be a slowpoke" Dani shouted back. I laughed and got my swimsuit off the floor of my closet. Once I had it on I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself before going back downstairs. "Its about time" Dani said winking at me. "That took like 2 minutes" I replied as I gently mock punched her shoulder. "OW" she said, dramatically falling to the ground. I got on top of her with my knees straddling the sides of her waist and started tickling her. "SANTANA STOP NOW I CANT TAKE IT" she screamed between bursts of laughter. I laughed too and helped her back up. "Lets go have fun" I said smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

Danis POV*  
Once we got to the beach Santana took off running towards the water, stripping her towel off along the way and throwing it behind her. I took off after her and tackled her into the water. We laughed and continued shoving each other, just enjoying each others company and having a good time. "Im getting worn out" I said to Santana, hoping for a chance to rest. "Come on lets go sit" she said as she wrapped one arm around my shoulders and started walking towards the sand. We picked up our towels along the way and laid them out beside each other. I sat on mine and motioned for her to do the same. I felt her hand brush up against mine and interlocked our fingers together. "Thank you" I whispered to her. "For what" she asked, turning her neck to get a better view of my face. "For loving me" I said rolling over so my body was above hers. Her fingers curled in my hair and guided my face down to her own. When my lips were an inch above her she rolled me over so she was above me and we were now in the sand. I reached a hand out to touch her face but shd grabbed it before I could. She then placed my hand over her heart and stared into my eyes as if she was trying to communicate something. I felt her heart racing as fast as mine was and leaned up to touch lips once again. wet sand clung to my back and shoulders but I hardly noticed, the only thing that mattered was the girl above me.

Last short chapter I promise


	7. Chapter 7

*Santanas POV*  
As the sun began to set, the air grew chilly. "I think we should start heading back" I said as I wrapped Danis towel around her. "Okay, whose house are we going to?" Dani asked. "Since we crashed at yours last night lets go to mine" I offered. I let Dani walk in front of me since it was getting dark and I wanted to make sure she was safe. The wind started to pick up which caused Dani to shiver. I tucked one arm under her legs and the other on her back and lifted her up, making her squeal in suprise. When we got to my house the porch light turned on illuminating Danis face in my arms. She looked just as breathtaking as when I first laid eyes on her. I got the door unlocked as fast as I could which wasnt very fast considering I had a person in my arms. as soon as we got inside I shoved Dani against the nearest wall and crushed our lips together. I put my hand in her hair when suddenly sand started sprinkling down. "I forgot we ended up getting a little sandy" she said laughing. "Come on, lets wash up" I said, once again dragging her through my house.  
*Danis POV*  
Santana flipped the lightswitch gorgeous bathroom. She walked over to her glass shower door and began running the water. I started to remove my clothes and once I was done I did the same to hers. I gave her a slight nudge into the shower and then entered it myself. Santana grabbed a shampoo bottle and squirted a little onto her hand, she then began lathering it in my hair with one hand and had the other wrapped around my torso to hold me close. Once she finished washing my hair I turned around to face her. Water streamed down her bare body which caused my heart to race. I took a step forward causing her to back up against the wall. I then wrapped my arms around her neck and started to kiss her, slowly at first but then with more passion. I pulled away and looked up into her eyes. "I told you next time it would be your turn" I said with a slight purr. Santanas eyes widened in excitment and pure lust. I leaned up and started nibbling on her neck, moving my hands up and down her wet body until I got low stick my fingers into her. "Ohh Dani!" the tanned beauty cried out, suprised at how sudden it had happened. As I moved my fingers in and out of her until she began to pant and threw her head back moaning. I repositioned her she was on the ground of the shower, her back leaning up against the steamy glass wall. I went down and placed my tongue at her entrance and began going inside of her hitting her center repeatedly. "DON'T STOP" Santana screamed and pushed my head into her more. I replaced my tongue with three fingers and started sucking her on her clit. "DANNIII" she screamed out as her juices began to flow out. I slowed down and let her ride out her orgasm. When she was done I sat in between her legs and leaned back against her shoulder. The water continued to drizzle on us and the steamy glass was covered in body prints . "I love you ya know?" I said with a big smile, looking up into my lovers eyes. "I love you too" Santana replied.


	8. Chapter 8

*Danis POV*

Me and my girlfriend walked hand in hand to the diner in our matching uniforms. When we got to the door Rachel ran up to Santana with a worried expression. "Where were you, I called you 20 times" she said as she tried to catch her breath. She then noticed Santanas hand linked with mine and began to smile. "Ohhhh I see whats going on here" she said with a laugh. "So how long has this been happening?" Rachel asked as she flashed a cheeky smile. "I think its safe to say it was love at first sight" Santana replied, flashing me a sexy side glance. I squeezed her hand to signal her to stop flirting with me here which caused her to laugh heartily. The three of us entered the diner and checked in with our boss. There was only one customer here right now so we did rock paper scissors to decide who would serve him. "DANI LOSES" Santana shouted and playfully pushed me towards the table. I put on my best smile and approached the customer who was playing a game on his phone. "Hi, what would you like?" I asked him, keeping the smile on my face. He looked up from his phone and his eyes widened, I saw his eyes scanning my body and my chest. "Um, excuse me?" I said trying to direct his attention to the order. I knew if Santana saw him looking at me like this she would be furious. "Ill just have a coffee, babe" he said with a husky voice. I began walking towards the kitchen to get his coffee but was stopped by him grabbing my wrist and pulling me onto his lap. "Ill be taking you as well" he said trying to seduce me. "HELP" I yelled as loud as I could, hoping someone heard me before he could do something gross. Suddenly I heard a slam in the back of the room, I craned my neck and saw Santana rushing towards me, a glare that could make the devil drop dead filled her eyes. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER" Santana growled at the man. I felt grip on my wrist tighten and let out a small whimper. Santana yanked me away from the man and kneed him in the face. Blood instantly started flowing from his nose. "Youll pay for that bitch" he said as he stood up and loomed over my girlfriend. "Try it fucker" Santana snarled back. I heard the door open again and saw my boss run out holding a metal pan. "You need to leave these girls alone and never come back" he threatened as he raised the pan. The guy hesitated but eventually got up and left. "Thanks so much" I said to my boss gratefully. "You two arent exactly off the hook either" he said, nodding towards the kitchen. " wasnt our fault, he attacked Dani!" Santana pleaded. "This isnt about that, just come on lets talk" he said back. I sent Santana a nervous glance before we followed him into his office.

*Santanas POV*

When we got seated in our bosses office he came in with an unreadable expression. I had no idea what he wanted to talk about since he said it had nothing to do with the incident that occurred earlier. "I've heard news that you two are in a relationship" he started, keeping his face blank. Our of the corner of my eye I could see Dani shifting around uncomfortably. "Don't worry, I don't mind as long as you try not to be too touchy around the customers" he said smiling. I let out a sigh of relief. "That's all I have to say for now but why don't you two take a break, after what happened today you could probably both use one" he said dismissing us with a wave of his hand. "Where should we go?" Dani asked me with her infamous smile. "Let's just hang out here and talk to Rachel and Kurt" I replied. We went over to where Rachel was sitting on one of the stools. She looked half asleep and in need of some socialising to wake her up. There were hardly any customers at this time of day so a break wasn't even necessary. "Hey San, Hey Dani" Rachel said with a yawn. "Can you guys do me a favor and get me a coffee?" Rachel asked with a hopeful look. "Yeah no problem" Dani said, grabbing my hand and leading me to the back. Once we were out of hearing range Dani shoved me up against a machine and started kissing me hard. "The way you stood up for me was so hot, baby" Dani purred between breaths. "Well I couldn't let anyone else have you, you're all mine" I whispered. I moved my lips to her neck and started to nibble on it. A moan escaped Danis lips causing her to cover her mouth quickly. "Shit sorry" she mumbled, looking embaressed. "No problem sweetie but we should probably get back before Rachel suspects something." I said as I began to stir up a premade coffee for her.

*Danis POV*

We returned to the main part of the diner trying to act like its perfectly normal to spend 15 minutes making a coffee that was already ready to be served. Rachel smirked at us knowingly but took her coffee without a word. We all sat down at a table with Santana and Rachel on one side, me on the other. As me and Rachel chatted about life I began to feel a foot on my leg. It creeped up to my thigh and began to move into my skirt, I shot a glare at Santana but she just winked at me. Chills ran all through my body and I could barely pay attention to what Rachel was saying. I finally couldn't take it anymore and shot out of my seat. "God damnit Santana" I shouted, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the diner.


	9. Chapter 10

*Danis Pov*

After I practically dragged Santana back to my house I pushed her down on the couch and told her to stay there. I ran upstairs and changed into a sexy lace bra and thong with a button up shirt that just barely covered my ass over it. I pulled my hair out of the ponytail I had it in and scrunched up my hair so it mad somewhat messy but not in an unattractive way. Finally, I made my way back downstairs, coming up behind where Santana was seated and wrapping both my arms around her neck. "Since you teased me so much earlier, I thought we could play a game" I said trying to sound seductive. "The rules are I can touch you but if you touch me we have to stop right there and not go any further" I purred into her ear. Santana gulped but nodded her head in agreement. I walked in front of the couch and stood so my back was facing her, I began to slowly unbutton my shirt until it was completely open and turned back around to face Santana. Her eyes widened at the sight of my choice in underwear and her cheeks began to turn a bright shade of red. I walked towards her, swaying my hips with every step until I was directly in front of her, then sat down on her lap causing her to jolt. I've never seen her so jumpy before and found it amusing I could have this effect on the girl. I began to slowly grind my ass on her lap until her teeth clenched with frustration, I then turned around so I was straddling her lap and bit down on the sweet spot of her neck. Santana groaned and gripped the fabric of the couch, her eyes were shut tight and she was beginning to pant. I grabbed her chin and held her face at eye level. "Look at me" I growled as I tried to get her to open her eyes. "Nuh uh" she said keeping the same expression. "Do you want to fuck me or not" I whispered, moving closer to her ear."Yesssssss" She moaned, "I want to fuck you so bad". "Well open your eyes and you can" I said knowing I wouldn't be able to take it much longer either. Santanas eyes shot open and she instantly began kissing me, practically forcing her tongue into my mouth. I fought back with my own tongue and ended up winning control, and we both fell to the floor without breaking our kiss. Santana began to unbutton her uniform and I pulled off my already undone shirt. "Mind helping me with this?" Santana asked, having trouble with the buttons. I wrapped my arms around her from behind and began undoing them from the bottom to the neck line. Once I finished that I started cupping her breasts in my hands as I ran my tongue up the back of her neck. Santana then faced me and unhooked my bra before pushing me down so she was on top of me. She started sucking on one of my nipples while moving her hand down my abdomen until she got to my waistline with the other. She stripped away my thong and started slowly rubbing my clit, causing me to let out a very long moan. "Wow you're so wet" Santana said as she left love bites on various parts of my body. She entered me with two fingers and began pumping in and out, I felt myself beginning to throb, wanting her to give me all she's got. "Saaannn go fasterrr" I pleaded to her. She added a third finger and began pumping into me faster until she was going at a steady pace. "B-Babe I'm gonna" I stammered trying to warn her I was about to reach. Santana began flicking my clit with her tongue causing me to scream out as my insides tightened and I reached my climax. "Now it's my turn" Santana said with a lustful look in her eyes. I was about to comply but a knock sounded from the door in the hallway.


	10. Chapter 11

*Santanas POV*

Before either of us could react, the door swung open revealing an out of breath Rachel and Kurt following close behind. Rachel looked up and saw me and my naked girlfriend and began freaking out. "ITS BEEN THREE DAYS AND YOU TWO ALREADY ARE-" She continued to blab on and on while me and Dani got dressed. "We probably shouldn't tell her about the first day we met" I whispered

to Dani which caused her to chuckle. "Rachel, calm down and let them get back to business" Kurt said laughing as he set a hand on her shoulder and then to lead her out of the room. "Wait, the boss said he wants you two back at the diner" Rachel said, she let out a sigh and pushed on her temples as if she was trying to forget what she had just seen. I helped Dani button her top up before doing my own and tossed her the pair of red boots.

*Danis POV*

We sprinted back to the diner and clocked back in, it was a little past 7:30 which meant we would be closing in a half an hour but will have to stay to clean up until 10. The diner was moderately busy with about 7 tables filled and only 2 waiters bustling around to fulfill them. Santana walked across the room to help refill a couples drinks so I went to a different one to table and took orders from a small family. The family consisted of a middle aged man and woman with a little boy that looked around the age of 6. The child waved at me and flashed an adorable set of dimples. "Awhhhh Santana come here" I called out to my girlfriend. The brunette came over to where I was and I notioned at the boy. "Awhhhh youre right hes precious" Santana said with an adorable smile of her own. "Maybe someday when were married we can ado-" I froze mid sentence, not realizing what I had just suggested. Ive known santana for 3 days, only 3 fucking days and I already knew she was the one for me. Santana looked at me with bewilderment. "Sorry" I mumbled before running to the bathroom.


End file.
